


call on me, darling

by echo_wolf



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, The Proposal AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echo_wolf/pseuds/echo_wolf
Summary: A fake engagement between the CEO of L-Corp and her assistant? Nothing could possibly go wrong. Feelings couldn't possibly be caught.





	

“Good afternoon, Miss Grant.” Kara greets the CEO of CatCo as she enters the top floor of L-Corp. “It’s nice to see you again. Miss Luthor is running a little late from her last meeting. Please let me show you in.”

Cat Grant gives the all-too-chipper-for-practically-lunchtime assistant a very scrutinizing look, adjusting her sunglasses so she can observe properly. Then she quips, “Nice is not quite the word I would use, Kierah, but I do hope Lena Luthor’s mercy on you has improved your work...habits since we last met?” 

Kara opens the CEO office, avoiding eye contact with the other  “Oh, I’m still deeply sorry for the--”

“--ah-ah!” Cat raises a finger in the air, clicking her tongue at the young assistant, as she struts by her. “You would do best not to bring up such the incident if you prefer to keep your job. I’m sure your employer need not the reminder of your incompetence.”

“Of course not, Miss Grant.” Kara clears her throat, and rushes over to the refreshment table that Miss Luthor keeps in her office. “Can I offer you some water?”

Cat doesn’t look up from her phone “No, thank you.” 

“Can I fetch you anything at all?”

“No, I would prefer you not to fetch me anything, ever, again.” 

“Very well. Miss Luthor will be in shortly.” 

Kara clears the room immediately because she really wants just wants to bury her head into the ground so mortification won’t kill her right here on the top floor of L-Corp. Fortunately, this feeling’s cut short. When she rounds the corner of her desk, Lena Luthor comes striding in, her heels clicking against the tiled floor. Kara is quick on her feet to greet her, “Hello, Miss Luthor. Miss Grant is waiting in your office.” 

“Thank you, Kara.” Lena pauses for a moment and lowers her voice, “Can you prepare some tea? I’m feeling a tad bit stressed.” 

“Anything else?” Kara asks because a visit from Cat Grant isn’t necessarily the cure for any kind of stress. But, Lena doesn’t have time to respond. She’s already through the door and greeting the waiting mogul inside.

Kara goes off to the kitchen to prepare an entire pot of jasmine tea for her boss. She brings it in on a tray with two tea cups in case Miss Luthor actually wants to offer her tea (also seeing as Cat won’t accept anything she would have to offer). 

“Pardon the interruption. Here’s your tea, Miss Luthor.” She sets the tray on top of the side table next to Lena’s desk, before pouring some in a cup. 

“Thank you, Kara.” Lena smiles up at her, rather uncharacteristically. Before turning to Cat. “Would you like some tea? An acquaintance brought me some Jasmine leaves from Okinawa. It’s quite delightful.”

“Tea is for relaxing, Lena, not for times like this.” 

While Lena looks particularly unfazed, Cat is pursing her lips and Kara is wondering if she should even still be in the room. “Would that be all, Miss Luthor?” 

Lena giggles. Cat looks on in some kind of curious manner that Kara can’t decipher because she’s too confused by the response she’s gotten from her boss. “Kara, darling, you must know we are in friendly company, you mustn’t be so formal.” 

“Miss Luthor?” Kara struggles to ask the actual question of ‘what is going on here’ and simply blinks owlishly at the woman behind the desk. 

Cat clears her throat as if she needs to remind the two that they are in fact not alone. “Lena, you surprise me. When you said you were secretly dating someone, I was surely going to call your bluff. Nothing gets past CatCo magazine, and how can my barely competent and overly ambitious reporters miss such a juicy bit of information? It appears the secret never leaves your office.” 

“Miss Luthor?!” Kara squeaks, causing Cat to raise an eyebrow at her instead of Lena. 

“And I honestly wondered about you, Kierah. Why would a strong, independent, and intimidatingly smart woman like Lena Luthor keep such an eager, cardigan-loving, hipster as their incompetent assistant? I’m sure there would be enough cat videos, cold brew, and printed shirts to drive anyone up the wall. And yet, here you are, Kierah. But now…” Cat peers back at Lena, “It all makes sense.” 

“Please, Cat. I think you’re embarrassing my fiance.” Lena rises from her desk and stands next to Kara, who still remains quite frozen under the sudden scrutiny. She links their hands together and smiles a little too brightly for a Luthor. “Rest assured, we’ve done our best to keep our relationship formal at the office for the past two years.”

Kara doesn’t even bother trying to make any noise.

“Ah, yes. An office romance between the CEO and her beloved assistant would be quite...scandalous.” Cat nods curtly. “Well, if that is the case, then you should have no problem with the US Embassy knocking at your door.”

“I beg your pardon?” Lena’s face falters a little bit, and Kara still can’t figure out how she got here. 

“Miss Luthor, I asked about your dating life not as a scoop for my coveted magazine cover, but as a warning from one powerful woman to another.” Cat straightens her back, uncrosses her legs, and stands. “A source informed CatCo magazine that your immigration papers are almost up, and that your mother would stop at nothing to see that it gets denied. I’m sure you don’t need to know why that might be a problem for you. But seeing as you and Kierah here are exclusively an item, and an admittedly cute one at that,” Cat pauses when they both turn an embarrassing shade of red, “you really should have nothing to worry about.” 

***

Kara watches as Cat leaves Lena’s office. She’s pretty sure this is the closest she’ll get to an aneurysm. Lena’s immigration papers? What does that all even mean? And she might have blubbered for longer if not for the phone going off at her desk. Before Lena can tell her to leave it, she detaches her hand from Lena’s and darts for the phone, clearly needing some reprieve from that bizarre meeting she practically waltzed into.

“L-Corp, Miss Luthor’s office. How may I help you?”

“I’m looking for a Lena Luthor. I’m calling from the US Embassy. I must speak with her immediately.” 

Shoot.

“Just a moment, please.” She places them on hold and rushes into Lena’s office. She feels bad when she realizes that Lena’s pacing about with a hand on her hip and the other rubbing her forehead. “Miss Luthor, a representative of the US Embassy is on the line. They wish to speak with you immediately.” 

Lena stops pacing, instead staring directly at her assistant. Kara watches a million emotions pass through her face for a seemingly long moment before nearly jumping at the sound of her voice. “Put them through.”

Kara nods and offers a smile. Lena tries to return one despite the wrinkles on her forehead. 

When Kara finishes putting the call through, she finds herself worried for her boss. She overhears Lena talking about a possible deportation and losing her company chair. So, she does the only thing she knows how to do. She goes into the kitchen and finds her stash of hot cocoa mix for really stressful days,  this mix a Danvers specialty that reminds her of home.

She carefully makes her way back to her desk, also trying to hear if Lena’s still on the phone in her office. When she’s sure that she can’t hear anything, she walks in holding a cup of hot cocoa with some marshmallows sprinkled on top. 

Lena looks at her surprised, like she can’t believe someone could do something for her without her asking.

“I’m sorry for assuming, Miss Luthor, but I imagine it’s been a long day...what with Miss Grant and then the embassy. And this is what I have when I’ve had a rough day.” Kara sets it down in front of Lena before adjusting her glasses, offering a bright smile, and waving weakly before making her way out of her office. 

Lena looks down at the post it note on the cup that reads, “The best cure for a bad day is chocolate. :)” 

In her hurry, she doesn’t see the small genuine smile that finds its way onto Lena’s face. She does hear Lena call for her. “Kara?”

She pops her head back in. “Yes, Miss Luthor?”

“Thanks.”

Kara grins, the joy reaching her eyes. “You’re welcome.”

***

“Kara?” 

Kara stands up immediately, her knees knocking into her small desk. “Yes, Miss Luthor?”

“I think we should talk. Do you have a moment?” 

“Of course, Miss Luthor.” She follows without another word until she closes the door behind her. She stands awkwardly in front of the desk like she’s a reprimanded child (even though she knows she’s not actually in trouble). “Is there something wrong?”

“No, not with you. I actually owe you an apology. Please sit down.” Kara tilts her head as if she’s completely forgotten that Lena Luthor had called her her fiance in front of Cat Grant. But she complies and waits for Lena to continue. “For earlier. It was completely unprofessional and utterly dishonest. I’m sure your...boyfriend would be unhappy with my declaration of us being together. Please forgive me. I don’t expect you to keep up appearances like that. That is by no means part of your job here. You are my assistant and can be for as long as you wish.” 

“Oh, I don’t have one of those. Boyfriends, I mean. Or girlfriends, either. It’s, um, just me!” Kara grimaces. “But, what about immigration? What’s going to happen to you?”

Lena looks taken aback, not really knowing how to answer. “Well, I need to get married by next week. Or else, I have to go back to Ireland for at least six months before I can get another visa.”

“Six months?!” Kara sounds outraged. 

Lena folds her hands in front of her on her desk. “As I’ve said before, Kara, your job is safe here with L-Corp...or wherever you wish to transfer to. I know how hard it is to hear the news during the holidays, but I’ll make sure--” 

“--No, no, no, that’s not...I mean, thank you...but that’s not what I meant.” Kara looks down and averts her eyes. 

Lena almost chuckles, “You mean, what’s going to happen to L-Corp?” 

“Yeah, how is it going to keep going without you for six months?” Kara asks sadly. “How are you going to hold up?”

Lena’s eyebrows furrow together. “Wait, why do you care?”

Kara sighs before answering. “I know what it’s like to lose my whole world, but I was little and I’ve come to terms with it. But, I can’t imagine what it feels like to be in your shoes, to see your empire slip through your fingers. You’ve done so much with it and then to lose it right after Christmas.”

“It’s, quite frankly, terrifying.” Lena can’t help but shrug. She’s never been one to take sympathy well.

Kara struggles with herself for moment, before blurting, “I can help you, if-if you want. I could be your-your fiance like you told Miss Grant. We could get married--” 

Lena tilts her head back to laugh, cutting the blonde off, “--Kara, do you know what you’re saying? I can’t possibly ask you to do this.”

“Yes, you can.” Kara says standing confident and determined. All she’d need now was a red cape and she’d practically look like a superhero. “If I may, Miss Luthor, you took a chance on me when I embarrassed you in front of Cat Grant when I first started working for you three years ago. This is the least I can do.”

“Kara, that’s different.” Lena argues, shaking her head. “I saw potential in you. You are a hard worker and you are a good person. I wasn’t going to throw you out on the street for a snafu with Cat on your second day.”

Kara refutes, her fists  “Well, I see potential in you. And I refuse to sit back and let this happen to you. You are doing so much good in the world with your corporation.”

Lena sits straighter, staring up at the young blonde in awe. She opens her mouth and shuts it again, “You can’t possibly believe that.”

“I do.” Earnest as ever.

Lena sits beside herself for a moment, and then challenges her again. “How do you suppose this will work, Kara? We’d have to lie to the public, to the company, to-to your parents.” 

“We’ll just have to be really convincing then.” Kara offers her best eager smile. 

“Kara, it’s very likely your parents won’t approve of,” she pauses as she struggles how to say this properly, “of us?” Of me, she really wants to say.

And just like that Kara understands the actual question and strikes it down in a way that only Kara Danvers is capable of. “I’m sure they’d love you. Just like I--like I admire you.” 

Lena still looks wary. “I honestly don’t know, Kara. This is asking for a lot. I mean, I can give you whatever you want in return, but somehow I feel it won’t be enough.” 

“I don’t need anything, Miss Luthor.” 

“Lena.”

“Right, Lena.” Kara smiles brightly at her, “Okay, so, my sister’s getting married this weekend. You can tag along and be my plus one. We can break it to them then.” Kara looks like they could pull this off or like this isn’t a big deal as it actually is, and Lena has a half a heart to believe this girl.

Lena looks at her bemused. “You’re absolutely set on this?”

“Absolutely.” Kara grins at her, looking so proud of herself. “So, we should probably go home and pack. I’ll pick you up-- wait, no, I’ll arrange for Sergio to pick me up and then pick you up-- at 8 AM sharp! ” 

If it were anyone else Lena would have frowned at the thought of being up before 10 AM on a non-work day, but she can’t help grinning a little to herself as Kara Danvers all but skips out of her office. 

***

Kara’s got a phone between her ear and her shoulder as she’s helping Lena shove her luggage into the company car. “Alex, I know. I’m sorry. I just didn’t know she was going to be able to make it. But she, um, surprised me! And you should be happy you get to see me again and you’ll get to meet my girlf--I mean, fiance.” 

Lena can barely make out “what?” and “wait, fiance?” and “have you told mom and dad?” before she decides to get into the car and stop eavesdropping on her fake fiance’s phone conversation. 

Kara slides in on the other side of the back seat smiling at a frowning Lena Luthor. “What’s wrong? You’re not having second thoughts about this, right? Because you really don’t have to worry.” She places a reassuring a hand over Lena’s, “I’m in this if you are.”

Lena shakes her head, stifling a yawn. “No, it’s not that.”

Kara tilts her head, confused and concerned all in one. “Oh, you must be hungry? I didn’t really peg you for a breakfast person, but we can swing by--”

“No, I just haven’t had my coffee yet.” Lena grimaces when she realizes how much it’s revealed. 

But Kara doesn’t seem too fazed. “Oh! I’m sorry, Miss Luthor. I should’ve gotten you one on the way here, but Alex called to make sure I was up for the flight on time. And then I got distracted.”

“Please, just call me Lena. We are engaged or however it is you told your...sister?” 

“Yep, older sister Alex.” Kara nods. “Okay, Lena it is! And because we’re engaged or whatever, I’ll get you a coffee after we get through security.” 

“Spoiling me already?” Lena deadpans.

“Well, yeah, us Danvers are keepers, you know.”

Kara grins. Lena’s heart flutters a little bit, trying to keep the hand that Kara keeps holding from twitching too much.

When they get past security checkpoint, Kara sits Lena down with their stuff and says, “Hold down the fort, and I’ll get you some sustenance.”

Lena can’t help but watch Kara look for the closest Starbucks. It’s pretty much like watching a Golden Retriever chase its tail in a circle before finally stumbling upon a chew toy to occupy its attention. 

Kara comes back with a coffee, black with one sugar,  and some kind of Danish for Lena. “It just looked really good.” Kara explains when Lena gives the pastry a hesitant look. “And we’re gonna be on this plane and then another one when we get to Alaska. You did pack warmly, didn’t you?”

Lena nods, remembering the very long email about what appropriate things to wear in the Danvers Estate in the middle of nowhere Alaska where it’s currently cold and snowing. “Thanks for the coffee and the pastry.”  

“Anything for my future wife.”

Lena laughs a little, sipping her coffee to try to hide her blush. She feels a little bit more alive and sets it down on the ground next to her. 

“Hey, don’t laugh like it’s some kind of joke! I take this very seriously.” Kara’s pouting and it’s endearing when she’s got a pom beanie and red cheeks due to the bitter National City cold.

Lena laughs again. “I know, I’m sorry. I just can’t believe we’re going through with this.”

“Aw, Henry, look!” A woman and her husband are chatting in the row of seats in front of them. “They’re young lovebirds.” 

The old man smiles and points to his wife. “Jane and I have been married for forty years. I laid my eyes on her and just knew I had to marry her.” 

“Golly,” Kara beams, causing Lena to hide a smile behind her hand. “Congratulations!” Kara smiles at them, leaning forward to listen to them gush about how they’re seeing their grandchildren. 

Golly. Her fake-fiance is adorable as they come. How did she… fake-luck out? Something about Kara’s earnest smile sparks something in her to speak. “Darling, can you imagine forty years together?”

Kara just takes her hand, places a soft kiss to her cheek (much to both of their surprise), “I can’t wait.” 

“Henry, aren’t they just lovely?” Jane smiles and claps her hands together. “When’s the big day?”

Lena immediately says, “Next week” while Kara also says “Next summer.”

The couple look confused, before Lena cuts in to explain. “Well, we want to officially be married next week down at city hall. But we really want to save up for a beautiful summer wedding for Kara’s family.” 

Kara nods eagerly, “I’ve always wanted a big wedding, and this one here can’t wait to be married.”

“Well, can you blame me?” Lena responds, finding it easier to put up this facade when Kara’s got an arm snaked through hers and is huddling close. 

Henry winks at her, “Not faulting you there, young miss. She’s quite the catch.”

“Oh, Henry, they’re calling our flight. We should mosey on over. It was lovely meeting you ladies. Enjoy the rest of the holidays! And congratulations on the engagement, dears.”

“Safe travels!” Kara calls out as they head to their gate. 

Kara sighs and leans into Lena a little bit before they both freeze and jump apart. Kara clears her throat. “Oh, um, that was good for a first trial, no?”

“I think they were quite convinced.” 

“Good save on the next summer thing.” 

Lena responds by bumping shoulders with the blonde sitting next to her. She tries to ignore the warm fluttering butterflies in her stomach at the sight of a blushing Kara Danvers, who’s rushing to gather all their things because their flight’s announced to be boarding. 

When they get seated, Kara gets the window seat and Lena got the middle seat. Because the flight is so early, Lena doesn’t have an aisle neighbor. Lena braces herself for takeoff, gripping the armrests for dear life. 

Kara catches on immediately and holds one of her hands. She tells her stories about Alex and her as little kids growing up, about how much she admired cool Alex Danvers, about how she she always wanted a dog and now her parents finally got one, how Alex the firefighter met her fiance Maggie the detective, and how Kara at 18 wanted far away from the little town in Alaska to become anything and everything she wanted to be. By the time Kara finally ran out of stories to tell, the seatbelt lights were off and the plane was cruising at 35,000 feet altitude. 

“I should, um, give you your hand back.” Lena whispers sheepishly. “Thanks. I hate flying.”

“I think flying is the most amazing thing.” 

“As an engineer, I’m a little more terrified than your free spirit.” 

Kara shrugs, “It’s okay, you can hold my hand if you get scared again.”

Lena nods, but stares hard into the blue seat in front of her. She’s never really had a pleasant plane experience, and she looks over at Kara wondering what kind of power she wields over people. 

She watches as Kara pulls out a bunch of snacks. And this might be the first time Lena’s ever witnessed how huge Kara’s appetite is. She didn’t even realize all of Kara’s carryon was just food. She’s heard while walking around L-Corp that some of the secretaries on the top floor have full blown discussions that Kara has large bags full of food that she finishes on a daily basis. But she’s never really put thought into it now because why does it matter if her assistant is efficient and good at her job? But now she’s wondering where does she put it all? She would ask if she weren’t so endeared. 

Kara notices her staring and says while holding out a gallon sized bag of Goldfish, “Oh, I’m being rude. Would you like some?”

***

It’s not until they get off the tiny plane for Lena to realize something, “Wait, Danvers Estate?”

“Oh,” Kara shrugs, “yeah, it’s Eliza’s and Jeremiah’s.” Lena blinks at her before she continues. “My adoptive parents.” 

Before Lena can ask anymore questions, they are greeted by a group of people and Kara’s squealing with happiness. She watches as they fawn over her, all hugs and smiles. She feels a little out of place and kind of panics, but then Kara remembers that she’s there. 

“Oh, forgive me, Lena. I haven’t seen these guys in forever.” She’s grinning as a brunette drapes an arm over her shoulders. “This is my sister Alex.” She gestures to the couple behind them, “These are my parents, Eliza and  Jeremiah. And this…” She twists her head around trying to find someone else, a shorter brunette with a soft smile, “is Maggie, my future sister-in-law.” Kara disentangles herself from her older sister, not before sticking her tongue out at the brunette. She steps forward, grabbing both of Lena’s hands and pulling her towards the group. “Everyone, this is Lena Luthor.”

They wave at her weakly and smile awkwardly, clearly having heard the news about their relationship and their engagement sometime within the last seven hours. Lena should feel a little uncomfortable or uneasy, (and she does), but Kara’s squeezing her hand and encouraging her. 

So, she steps forward as best of a genuine smile that she can muster. “Hi, Kara’s told me so much about all of you.”

Jeremiah’s the first speak, “All good I hope! I’m really not as lazy as the stories say.”

Eliza chimes in, “Yes, he is.”

Jeremiah gruffs, “I built our place, didn’t I?” 

“Oh, stop it, both of you.” Alex says while gesturing at Lena with a slight smile. “You’re gonna scare her away.” 

“They clearly didn’t scare you away,” Lena says to Maggie. “Congratulations, by the way.” 

Maggie smiles wide at her, causing Alex to look at Lena with some semblance of approval. 

Kara beams at Lena, pulling her close by the arm, before pulling her along to follow the growing Danvers clan. When they’re a little out of earshot, Kara whispers, “See? And you thought we couldn’t pull this off.”

Despite herself and the bitter Alaskan cold, Lena laughs. 

After driving several miles through a small, snowy town, Jeremiah hops out of their SUV and hollers, “Home sweet home.” 

Alex climbs out next and hits him with a snowball. 

He deadpans, and grumbles, “you’re only getting away with that because you’re getting married.”

Kara comes clamoring out next to stand next to her sister, “And because you don’t want to admit Alex will kick your butt at a snowball fight.” 

Eliza chastises her family from the front seat of the car. “Will you children stop? We have guests!”

Alex and Kara duck their heads and kick at the snow. Jeremiah rushes over to help his wife out the car. Maggie appears next to Alex. Lena clears her throat next to Kara, who gazes at her warmly.  

Kara lowers her voice, “I know this was all late notice and you probably had better plans than this, but I’m glad you’re here.”

Lena doesn’t want to make eye contact because she’s never had this kind of a moment before. Not even with Lex. And she’s afraid if she looks up, she’ll be vulnerable to the light  reflecting off the snow. Kara would see her for who she really is. The moment would disappear. 

But Kara does something even better. She grabs Lena’s hand and squeezes. Lena thinks back to the hot cocoa from the day before in her office at L-Corp. It’s like she knows Lena needs the comfort, and Kara appears always willing to offer support. 

Lena watches as Maggie also flings a snowball at Jeremiah, ducking behind Alex when Jeremiah retaliates.

Kara shoves some snow into Lena’s face and she gawks at the giggling blonde in front of her. And maybe Lena can’t admit it right now or even out loud, but something inside her tells her she’s glad she’s here, too. 

***

“Well, Danvers here is a big softie.” Maggie muses, but then adds as she gestures to Jeremiah and Eliza, “Actually, they all are.” She nods in Kara’s direction, causing Lena to follow her gaze, “especially that one.” 

Kara and Alex are by the breakfast nook, laughing and giggling at something their dad just said as he tosses peppermint patties at them from the pantry. 

“And you appear to be just as soft.” Maggie says, sipping her hot cocoa. 

“Is that a bad thing?” Lena asks, genuinely curious. If there’s any other person who understands to be out of place in the Danvers home, it would be Maggie.

“No, no definitely not. You’re just--”

“--not what you expected from a Luthor?” Lena doesn’t mean to be acerbic when Maggie looks startled, but she can’t help but wonder if that’s what everyone thinks. “It’s alright if that’s what you were thinking. I get it a lot. Meeting Kara’s family won’t be any different.”

“I imagine it’s much worse?” 

“Yeah, how did you manage,” Lena asks, “meeting the family for the first time?”

Maggie grins, “Just as well as you. I’ve only just met them last week.”

“You’re joking.” Lena laughs and grins into her own cup of hot cocoa. “You seem like you fit right in.” 

“Well, they make it easy. They’re good people.” Maggie lowers her voice. “I didn’t know it was, you know, you until you showed up with Kara at the airport. You were just the girlfriend until then.”

“And now?” 

“Just the shy and pretty girlfriend. Little Danvers sure knows how to pick ‘em.“

Lena shakes her head because Kara is surrounded by actual nice people, pretty much the nicest people she’s ever met in her life. Lena nods up at Alex, who’s trying to place wrappers into Kara’s hair, “She seems wonderful.”

“She is.” Maggie smiles the widest that Lena’s seen her. “She asked me, and I said yes. And it was silly because she had just gotten off her shift and I had this ridiculous case riding me for weeks. But, I didn’t even hesitate, you know? I don’t know how I got so lucky.”

“She’s lucky, too. I can tell.”  

“Did she ask you?”

Lena’s a little bit dazed now, remembering how Kara all but insisted she help her with her dilemma with immigration. She ignores the way her stomach drops a little. “She did.” 

Before they know it, Jeremiah is pulling them towards the breakfast nook. “Come on, ladies, I need a great picture of my girls with their girls and show ‘em around town. Then, all my buddies around town will be jealous that their boys can’t catch them half as pretty.”

“Oh, Dad, come on!” Alex starts to whine but Maggie shushes her with a soft kiss.

Lena sits down on one of the chairs and looks up to Kara asking for help. The blonde mouths a quick “I’m sorry” as she hugs her from behind. Lena hopes the camera doesn’t catch the amount of blush creeping up her neck.

***

“Well, what’s the story?” Maggie says from the other side of the table. 

“What?” Kara says, potsticker halfway to her mouth. The food falls to her plate.

Maggie elaborates, “You know, the story of how you proposed.” 

Lena just looks like a deer caught in the headlights. Oh no. They never traded But lucky for Kara, Lena’s quick on her feet. “Oh, darling, allow me.” 

“Oh, Lena, let’s not--we don’t--it was kind of--” Kara’s having a hard time finding the right words, but she suddenly stops when she finds that everyone was staring at her. “I mean, ha, sure, darling. Clearly, you tell it so much better than I ever could.” 

“She’s being modest.” Lena takes Kara’s seemingly shaking hand, “she’s just embarrassed by the whole thing, really.” She turns to Kara, and gives her hand a soft squeeze. “How about we share it together.” 

Lena tries not to look at anyone else at the table. She feels Alex’s curious gaze on her, but does her best to ignore it. “Well, um, I didn’t really expect it.” 

“She really didn’t.” Kara laughs a little too loudly. “You know me, really sneaky.” 

Alex chokes into her wine glass. 

Lena tries again, “No, really. I didn’t know what was happening. It was late, I was having a terrible day, and I come back from my meeting to find Kara gone from her desk. I figured my meeting ran late and Kara probably went home. But I walk into my office and find this cute little note on a fresh cup of tea.” 

“You proposed at work?” Alex scrunches her nose a little.

“As if you didn’t do the same thing, Lieutenant.” Maggie snickers.

“That’s different!” Alex argues, “I was waiting for you to pick me up and then I panicked.”

“Aw, Alex, that’s sweet.” Kara gushes.

“Wait, what did the note say?” Eliza asks, clearly intrigued. “Where was Kara?”

“It said, turn around.” 

“And I was waiting on the balcony.” Kara says with a twinkle in her eye. “Ya know, being real sneaky. And you should have seen her face. She looked so…”

“Upset.” Lena supplies with a slight smirk. 

“What?” Maggie asks with a laugh. The rest of the Danvers look confused.

Kara starts feeling a little flustered. “She, uh, didn’t…she thought, uh...”

“I don’t like people on my balcony.” Lena shrugs.

“Even your girlfriend?” Maggie comments, nudging her own girlfriend with her elbow.

“Well, I spend more time in my office than I do at my apartment. It’s more home than my apartment. My favorite part is my balcony. It’s the closest thing I’ve got to a happy place, to home.” Lena smiles at Kara briefly and says, “But, I saw Kara standing there in the moonlight...and I somehow felt like I was at home finally.” 

Kara giggles and blurts out, “Then I got on one knee and asked her to marry me and she said yes. Just like that.” Everyone looks at her strange, even when she plants a quick peck on Lena’s lips before she just keeps going. “What’s for dessert?” 

***

“You two can stay in Kara’s old bedroom.” Eliza says as she leads the Kara and Lena up the stairs with Jeremiah in tow.  

Lena’s eyebrows shoot up. “Oh? Are you sure? I’m sure I can be fine on the couch.” 

“Nonsense.” Jeremiah chuckles, “We’re not blind to your relationship, or the fact that you’re gonna get married soon after Alex and Maggie.”

“And, dear, it’s only fair to you two. Alex and Maggie are staying in Alex’s old bedroom.” Eliza explains. 

“Fair is fair, I suppose.” Lena comments as she throws Kara a look. 

“Thank you. I think we’re gonna turn in for the night. It’s been a long day.” Kara says, trying to guide her parents out of the room. 

Jeremiah stops abruptly and turns around. “You can’t turn in without saying goodnight to Clark.” 

“Who’s Clark?” Lena can’t help but ask. 

“That big buffoon?” Kara almost squeals. “Where is he?”

And as if this Clark heard, Lena hears a commotion heading up the stairs. Lena steps behind Kara a little bit, unsure of what’s to come. 

Kara gets down on her knees and opens her arms wide at the open door. A huge bear-like dog comes barreling in, directly into Kara’s arms. He’s barking and seemingly shaking at the thought of Kara being home. 

“What is that?” 

“A big ol’ softie.” Kara giggles as the huge dog just gets on his back and asks for belly rub. 

“Is he supposed to be that big?” 

Jeremiah laughs. “Oh, don’t worry, Lena. He’s harmless. He’s 200 pounds of fluff and kisses.”

Eliza pats her on the shoulder and explains, “He’s a Newfoundland or, as I like to call him, a gentle fluffy giant.” 

Clark barks, getting on its feet again, and approaches Lena who visibly jumps. 

“It’s okay to pet him, Lena. He really doesn’t bite.” Kara reassures her. 

She stretches out her hand pats the dog twice on the forehead. That just makes Clark wag his tail in fervor.  

“Okay, buddy, time for you to go to bed.” Jeremiah takes pity Lena and orders the dog with a firm voice. 

Clark whines while twirling in a circle, causing Lena to jump back and hide behind Kara. 

“Oh, you stop that.” Eliza demands, forcing him to sit immediately. “Now, go follow Dad and go to bed.” 

The big bear does as he’s told, whining all the way. Eliza looks triumphant and kisses Kara on the cheek. She also hugs Lena, who’s still a little shaken from meeting a massive creature. 

“Goodnight, dears. We’ll see you in the morning.” 

When Eliza shuts the door behind her, Kara leans her back against it and takes a deep breath. 

“What a day, right?” She smiles up to Lena, who’s chuckling to herself. “We made it through the day. I think you made a wonderful first impression.” 

“Thank you, Miss Danvers.” Kara frowns. “What?”

“You can’t do that.”

“Do what?” 

“You can’t just switch into work mode like that. We’re not at work. I’m supposed to be your fiance, remember? Not your assistant. Not while we’re here at least.” The blonde pouts and crosses her arms over her chest. 

“Kara, I was merely joking.” Lena’s laughing in a way that reaches her eyes, and Kara stares for a little too long. “Is there something on my face?” 

“No,” Kara shakes herself out of her own reverie and smiles politely. “I just can’t believe you made a joke.”

“Are you calling me boring?”

“...no?” 

After a waiting for a long moment, Lena shrugs, “I know.” 

Kara laughs, “So, you are funny.” 

“Is that such a surprise?” 

“A little.” Kara faceplants onto her bed before gasping loudly. “Oh my god!” 

“What? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” 

Kara jumps off the bed, looking frantic. “I only have one bed.”

“Oh.” 

“Yeah, oh.” Kara nervously laughs, “But that’s okay, right? We can share the bed. And be completely professional.” 

“Kara, you know I don’t expect you to--”

“Oh, yeah, pshh, of course.” Kara turns the brightest color of red. “You were just terribly convincing at dinner earlier and I kind of panicked?”

“Is that why you were acting strange?”

“What? No.”

“Kara.”   
  


“Okay, yes. I’m sorry! We just-- we never discussed it and it turned out to be the cutest proposal story ever and…” She trails off, turning red again. 

“Well, I promise I won’t ruin your life forever. Just long enough until we can divorce.” 

“You’re so romantic.” Kara says dryly. 

Lena shakes her head. “I need to get ready for bed. Do you mind if I use your shower?” 

“Oh, yeah, please do.” Kara smacks her palm to her forehead. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Kara, you’re fine.” 

By the time Lena gets out of the shower, Kara is already passed out on one side of the bed. On the other is an extra pillow and an extra blanket in a neatly folded pile. There’s a note attached that reads, “I hog the blankets, so here’s an emergency one. Sleep tight!” 

Lena falls asleep to the sound of Kara’s even breathing. 

***

There’s a knock on the door that startles Lena awake, but she finds that she can’t really budge from the bed. She instead opens her eyes and finds a mess of blonde hair in front of her face. She calls out a quiet “come in” seeing as she can’t move with Kara passed out on top of her. 

Eliza pokes her head in and gasps, “Good morning, dear. Breakfast is ready if you two want to join us.”

“Thank you, Miss Danvers. I’ll see what I can do about getting her downstairs.” Lena motions to Kara’s sleeping form.

“Oh, please, call me Eliza.” The older woman smiles. “And good luck with that one. She’s so stubborn to wake in the morning.”

“Thank you...Eliza.” 

“We’ll see you downstairs.”

When Eliza shuts the door, Lena stares at the blonde mess taking up her chest. She clears her throat and tries to wake the sleeping girl. “Hey, Kara. Kara? Kara.”

Suddenly, Kara’s head snaps up and she mumbles, “I didn’t eat the last potsticker.” 

“Yeah, I didn’t think you did, but it’s time for breakfast.” 

Kara wears a sleepy smile before responding, “Breakfast?”

“Yeah, your mom called us down just a few minutes ago.”

“Breakfast.” Kara nods before hopping off the bed and trudging into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Lena follows suit, knowing it’ll be far more efficient if they share the sink for five minutes. She reaches around a sleepy Kara for her toothbrush, bumping into her a little bit. But after the initial fuss, they finish in no time. 

Kara goes into the bedroom to get dressed, not before rolling Lena’s suitcase into the bathroom so Lena can change there. When they finish, Kara seems a little bit more awake and she smiles earnestly at Lena. “Ready for day two?”

“Are we really going to count the days?”

“Someone’s a little grumpy.” 

“Coffee.”

“Right!” Kara nods suddenly remembering. “Let’s go get you some coffee then.”

She takes her hand and leads her down the stairs, past the sleeping Newfoundland, and into the kitchen where breakfast is waiting. 

To Lena’s surprise, breakfast wasn’t the only thing waiting. 

Kara gasps when she recognizes a man at the table chatting with Eliza, “James!”

He’s tall and handsome, and stands up when Kara comes running for a hug. “Hey there, Kara. Long time, no see.” 

“Same to you. How’s everything at the print shop?”

“You know, same old.” He suddenly realizes Lena’s been staring at him. “Are you going to introduce us?”

“Oh, right, sorry.” Kara looks back at Lena, as if she had forgotten she was there. “This is Lena Luthor, my fiance.” Kara takes her hand and then leads her over to the table. “And this is James Olsen. He’s an old friend from high school.” 

“Pleasure to meet you, James.”

“The pleasure’s all mine.” He smiles honest and earnest, and it kind of makes Lena’s stomach drop. “Kara’s great, isn’t she?”

Lena smiles, small and shy, because even she can’t lie about that. She takes a seat next to him and replies, “Yeah, she is.” 

It’s a little bit of small talk with James before Lena notices that Kara’s not at the table, but she spots her in the kitchen out of the corner of her eye. Kara sets down a mug of coffee in front of her. There’s yet another note that says, “Smile. It looks good on you.”

And she does smile, even as she sits quietly drinking her coffee and eating her breakfast as Kara catches up with an old friend. She fights the weird feeling in her gut, fights the feeling that she might not belong.

***

“Hey there, kiddo.” Jeremiah’s voice booms from behind her, causing both her and Clark to jump on the couch. Clark had joined her when Kara went off to look at some old stomping grounds with James, but she and Clark have some kind of tacit agreement that they won’t acknowledge each other despite the close proximity. “Want a tour of the town?”

“Oh, I’d rather not be a bother.”

“Of course not.” Jeremiah dismisses the thought with a wave a hand and insists, “Come on, I have an arsenal of young Kara stories if you want them.”

Lena smiles, “I would love to.”

“Great! Grab your coat, and meet me by my car.” 

She does as she’s told and climbs into his SUV. Jeremiah climbs into the driver’s seat immediately after. 

“Thanks for taking me along.” 

“Don’t mention it. Kara hasn’t been home in three years, so excuse her if she’s a little scattered at the thought of being here.” He explains before driving out of the driveway and onto the road. “We did our best to make sure she felt at home with us after her parents died from a car crash. She always felt like she didn’t belong, but I think Alex helped a little bit. And school. That’s where she met James.”

“Oh, they go way back?” Her interest finally piqued.

“Inseparable, those two.” Jeremiah chuckles. “They followed each other around everywhere. Even dated for a bit.” 

“A bit?”

“Now, now. You have nothing to worry about.” He explains in earnest. “She doesn’t look at him the way she looks at you.”

Lena’s not sure that’s what she wanted to hear.

“Oh, here’s James’ print shop. They’re probably in there if you wanna say hello. I gotta grab some stuff from the market next door. Your fiance is eating our kitchen bare.” 

“Sure.” She wanders into the shop and peruses through the photos on the wall. 

“Hey there, how can I-- oh, Lena!” 

Lena turns around to find James behind the counter. “Hello again, James.”

“What brings you to my neck of the woods?”

“Oh, Jeremiah’s just taking me for a little tour of the town. He said I’d find you here.” 

“Are you looking for Kara?” He furrows his eyebrows a little bit. “She’s probably back at the Danvers by now.”

“Oh, well, I suppose I should wait for Mr. Danvers in the car.”

James calls out to her, “You know she’s kind of crazy about you.” 

Lena pauses, and turns back to him, “What?”

“I’ve just never really seen her like this. But I’m glad. That you make her happy.” He smiles again. “Just take care of her okay?”

Lena nods. “I’ll do my best.”

She walks back to Jeremiah’s car and waits patiently. When he climbs in, she jumps. And when he asks if she’s ready to go home, she doesn’t hesitate to agree. 

She rushes past Clark who whines at the lack of attention he’s given and up the stairs and into Kara’s room. She immediately climbs in the shower, feeling particularly unclean not from being out, but from being dishonest with literally everyone in Kara’s life. She lets the hot water wash over her for longer than necessary. But it helps to alleviate whatever panic sets in her system. 

When she finally gets out of the shower and somewhat dries herself off, the door to the bathroom suddenly opens and in comes Clark wagging his tail like a maniac. 

“Clark! No! Go downstairs!” Lena hisses at the dog, pointing furiously at the door he just left ajar. 

He ignores her. And instead tries to charge her. She quickly dodges him and goes out the window and shuts him into the bathroom. She backs up from the door slowly, trying to make sure the door isn’t just going to open on its own. 

She turns around and her eyes go wide when a fully undressed Kara Danvers is sprinting straight toward her. All she does is wait for impact. 

“Oh my god!” They shout simultaneously.

Kara’s voice comes first, “WHY ARE YOU WET?”

Then comes Lena’s, “WHY ARE YOU NAKED?”

They find things to cover themselves up, but Lena catches a glimpse of Kara’s surprisingly built abs and her crazily toned arms and immediately averts her eyes. 

“I was going to take a shower.” 

“I just finished taking a shower.”

Kara nods at the bathroom door. “Then why were you running away from the bathroom?”

“Clark.”

“Do you not like dogs?” 

“I like them when they’re not bears.” 

Kara shakes her head. “I’m gonna go shower.” 

Lena gets dressed and tries to find a way to distract herself again. She goes downstairs to the kitchen and stumbles upon the ever famous Danvers hot cocoa mix. She heats up some milk and fixes a mug up for Kara. 

Kara lights up when she sees her. “My favorite!”

Lena chuckles, “I figured.” She also sighs. “It seems like you’re having a rough day.”

“Being here makes me weird.”

“How so? Your family seems wonderful.”

“No,” Kara explains while shaking her head, “It’s not them it’s just, I’ve never really fit in here. And I tried, but this place is a home base, somewhere I can always come back to, but it’s not where I’m meant to be.”

“Well,” Lena says, handing the mug to her, “where are you meant to be?” 

“Somewhere that’s not here.” 

“You have to be more specific than that.”

“I kinda always wanted to be a journalist.” Kara sips on her hot drink sadly. 

“Then why L-Corp? Why be my assistant of all things?” 

Kara shrugs, “I thought I could maybe want to come back here and try out the business thing. So Jeremiah can have someone to pass it down to. It’s not like he expects it. I just want to do something for them.” Kara sniffles a little bit and Lena holds her for a little while before Kara decides to break the silence. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to dump that on you.”

“It’s quite alright.” Lena says, shrugging and smiling all the same. “And maybe you don’t have to take over the family business, Kara. But maybe you could come down and visit more often.” Lena looks at her pointedly, “Actually, take your vacation days.”

“But what about L--”

“L-Corp will survive.”

“And what about you?” Kara asks, setting her drink down. Her face seems to be inching closer to Lena’s

Lena’s eyes flicker down to Kara’s lips, and the response comes out as a breathy whisper. “I think I can manage.” 

Clark starts barking outside the door and they jump apart. Kara opens the door so Clark can find a spot on Kara’s bed. 

Kara immediately starts fussing with things in her closet before turning around to ask a question, “Hey, so, you ready for my sister’s bachelorette party tonight?” 

“Her what?”

***

“Lena Luthor, this is definitely a surprise.”

“Hello to you too, Cat.” 

“You know for someone about to ask for a favor, you sound rather snarky.” Cat pauses as if to allow Lena to roll her eyes. “But, let’s not beat around the bush, what is it that you want?”

“I need you to promise me something.”

“Very well, I’m listening but I surely do not have all day…” 

***

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!”

“Guys, what are we in the seventh grade?” Kara laughs nervously, trying to push Lena away from the crowd in the living room. 

“You guys haven’t properly kissed since you got here!” Jeremiah’s voice booms from outside. He’s technically not allowed to be here, but Lena doesn’t think he’s much for rules to begin with. 

“We really don’t need to.” Kara’s shaking her hands in a motion in front of them. 

“Oh, honey, yes you do!” Someone from the crowd across the room calls out, obviously egging the whole thing on. 

Lena looks a little helplessly at Kara who seems to be having some kind of internal struggle. And almost on a turn of a dime, Kara surges forward and pulls Lena into a heated kiss. Maybe  to continue the one that was supposed to happen earlier that day. It starts off tentative because Lena’s still taken by surprise, but she kind of melts into it. So does Kara. Lena’s hands find purchase on Kara’s hips while Kara’s hands find their way up Lena’s neck to finally cup her face.

The room disappears, despite the clapping and hollering of the party guests. 

Lena pulls back first, only to find Kara with a deep dazed look as Kara lets her eyes flutter open. 

***

Alex, a little too drunk off her choice whiskey for the night, wraps a lazy arm around Lena’s shoulders. “So, I’ve been wondering something about you.” 

“What might that be?” 

“Are you just a really private person?” Alex almost slurs the words. 

“How so?” 

“Well, I mean, aside from dinner the other night. You haven’t really been affectionate with my sister.” Alex squints at her. “Is she not good enough for you?”

“What? No, of course she is. She’s more than I deserve.” The statement leaves her mouth. 

“Cheers to that!” Alex raises her glass. 

“Okay, I think that might be enough for you.” Lena says, taking her glass away and onto the nearest counter. “You wanna grab some fresh air?”

“Sure!” Alex says following Lena to the deck. “Wow, it’s nice out here.”

“Does your head feel better?”

“Question is,” Alex states turning around to point a finger at Lena, “does your head feel better?”

“I’m not the one who’s drunk.”

“And I’m not the one going into an arranged marriage.” 

Lena’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise. “Wow, you’re surprisingly articulate for someone inebriated.”

“I’m not that drunk, but can I tell you a secret?”

Lena sighs, “Sure.”

Alex grins and nods slowly, “Kara is like the best person in the world. Like, so good and pure and honest. The world doesn’t deserve someone like Kara. So, you really need to be careful with her. She loves with all her heart, so you really shouldn’t lead her on if you don’t want to be responsible for that.”

“I care about your sister a lot, Alex.”

“That might be true, but remember...she’s too good for this world.

Lena’s face falters, “So what makes me any different, is that right?”

“No, that would be rude, even talking to a Luthor. And that’s definitely not what I mean.I just--”

Lena doesn’t hear the rest. It’s all too much and the world seems like it’s spinning and closing in on her. So, she runs back to the house and up the stairs and gathers all her things. 

***

“Hey, Lena! Are you here? I’ve been looking for you for like an hour. Dad wants to take more pictures of, and I quote, his girls and their girls, to show off to his buddies.” Kara walks into her room and finds it nearly spotless. Anywhere Lena had left her stuff, is suddenly gone. Without a trace. 

The only thing she can find is a letter on top of the pillow with handwriting she knows so well:

_ Dear Kara, _

_ I don’t know where to begin, honestly. Please forgive me for doing this, but it’s what I can believe to be what’s best for you. Perhaps, I should’ve given you a choice, but we all know you would go to the ends of the earth to help. And I simply can’t have that. I can’t possibly rope you into any of my company oversights. You have been a wonderful employee the past few years, but an even better friend the past few days. I’m really not sure how you managed to see something more than  Luthor in me, but I thank you for it anyway. _

_ Your family is lovely, kind and everything you need to face the world to be wherever you’re meant to be. Please remember that a home base is better than a subpar balcony any day. It’s definitely warmer in the winter. Thank Jeremiah and Eliza for their warm hospitality. Tell Clark I kind of actually miss him already. _

_ I wish Alex and Maggie the best of luck on their new journey together as a married couple. Is it foolish of me to think I actually believed I would’ve had one with you? I think you’d make a wonderful wife for someone who deserves you.  _

_ Lastly, I wish you the best. I called in a favor from Cat Grant. So, you don’t have to worry about where you land when I have to leave L-Corp in a few days. I hear CatCo has a wonderful journalism department.  _

_ Sincerely yours, _

_ Lena _

***

“Alex, what did you do?” Kara demands, storming back into the kitchen.

Maggie looks up curiously from her book at the counter. Jeremiah and Eliza share a look before looking at their daughters.

Alex is slightly confused as she carefully states, “I’m...not sure what you’re talking about.” 

Kara looks a little helpless, waving a piece of paper around frantically, as she paces, “She’s gone!”

“Oh, sweetie, there has to be an explanation.” Eliza says, before anyone else can utter out a single word. She moves to stand next to her youngest daughter wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders. “Did you two fight?”

“No,” Kara’s upset now, tears threatening to fall because she was going to tell Lena to stay, quite possibly, forever. And Lena didn’t even stay long enough for her say anything. “All she left was this stupid letter with her stupid cursive handwriting that no one else can read but me and this even more stupid belief that she didn’t believe she’s good enough for me.” 

Maggie turns her attention to Alex, who apparently can’t make eye contact with anyone in the kitchen at the moment. “Alex...you didn’t tell her that, did you? I told you to let them figure it out.” 

Alex holds out a hand, palm facing forward, as she carefully says, “I may have said that Kara was too good for this world, but I was--” 

Maggie shakes her head, before hopping off the kitchen stool, “--I think I need some air.” 

“Wait, Maggie…” Alex tries to stop her, but then she remembers a crying Kara in the Danvers kitchen. Instead, she lets her shoulders slump and approaches her sister. Her mother moves back to stand with Jeremiah. “Kara, I know what it sounds like, but I didn’t mean to scare her away, I promise. I just thought that you were falling hard for this woman, and I wasn’t sure what her intentions were so I…”

“Told her I was just too good for the world?! Alex, how do you think someone like Lena would take that kind of information?” Kara sounds so frustrated, but she takes a deep breath and clutches onto the letter a little tighter. “I want to be upset with you, but I don’t have time to fight with you. I need to go after Lena.” Alex looks guilty, and Kara just tilts her head at her. “And you need to go after your fiance and explain you were trying to be a good sister.” 

Alex looks taken aback when Kara rushes forward and hugs her. She hugs her back, tight and firm. “I really am sorry, Kara. But, she cares about you. I know that for sure.”

“How could you say that? She just left me!”

Eliza steps forward and strokes Kara’s hair. “She might even love you, sweetheart. Why else would she set you free?”

“Because she’s an idiot?” Kara says a tad bit too petty. 

“But, she’s your idiot.” Alex chimes in, rolling her eyes.

“I know.” Kara smiles at her. “Go get your girl.”

Alex beams at her. “Go get yours.” 

Kara kisses Eliza and Jeremiah on the cheek before rushing toward the door. “Wish me luck, guys!”

The couple chuckle in response, “good luck!” 

***

“Miss Luthor, you’re back early.” 

She doesn’t know who says it, nor does she particularly care. She simply replies, “Yes, I’m just here to retrieve some of my things,  and I’ll be on my way.” 

She knows the question on everyone’s mind. They want to know why she’s here instead of with Kara. She doesn’t blame them, but she doesn’t want to explain herself to them either. 

“Lena!” 

Lena doesn’t want to acknowledge how desperate Kara looks, doesn’t want to play with the idea of why Kara followed her all the way back to L-Corp Headquarters on the day before her sister’s wedding day. She just grips onto her box tighter, lifting her chin slightly as she tries to power past Kara. 

“Lena, oh my god,” Kara steps in front of her, eyes pleading for her attention. “Can you just--just wait a minute?” 

“Kara, don’t you have a wedding to get back to?” Lena doesn’t mean to so so cold, but she’s trying to sound detached here. She’s trying to do what’s best for Kara. “You really shouldn’t be here.”

Kara looks all but hopeless as she stares at Lena, trying to figure this woman out. “I shouldn’t be here?!” She points a finger at the brunette, “You shouldn’t be here!”

Lena rolls her eyes, “Kara, please stop being so dramatic. Your sister was right. You and I would never work out even with this arrangement. You deserve so much better.”

“No, you listen and you listen well.” Kara says a little too forcefully that causes Lena to raise her left eyebrow. “I just-- you didn’t have to go! I don’t know what Alex told you, but whatever it was, she’s wrong. She’s so wrong about you. She’s just protective and terrible at having heart-to-hearts with people that aren’t me. And even then it’s--” Kara stops herself, realizing she’s off topic, before taking a deep breath and going for a different kind of tangent, “What I’m trying to say is, yes, you’re frustrating and confusing and cold and you’re grumpy in the morning and you really don’t know how to pet a dog and--”

Lena blinks slowly, “I thought you said your sister was wrong?”

Kara nods her head profusely and takes the box that Lena’s holding, placing it on the nearest desk. She then stands before Lena, as brave as she’s ever looked, braver than when she leaned forward to kiss her for the first time in front of her family or when she surged forward at her sister’s bachelorette party to kiss her in front of the entire attendance. “But, you’re more than that, Lena. I’ve known since you hired me and definitely since…” Kara lowers her voice, “the incident.” She reaches up to cup the side of Lena’s face, eyes tender despite Lena looking like she can’t quite believe what’s happening. “You’re also smart, and beautiful, and there’s so much in your heart than your adoptive name could ever give you credit for. And I’m sure you have so much more to offer if you’d just let me in. Please let me marry you?”

Lena is all sorts of confused because out of all things this story is supposed to play out, it wasn’t supposed to be like this. Never would she have imagined Kara saying any of these to her, especially not on her way to turn herself into the US Embassy. Lena stands there a little slackjawed, “Kara, do you know what you’re saying?”

“I’m saying I really want to take you as my plus-one to my sister’s wedding, but I can’t do that if you’re choosing to get on a plane back to Ireland out of this weird belief that you’re not good enough. I’m saying that you are worth it, and I’m saying that I want you despite what everyone else thinks about you.” Kara’s blushing and smiling, and Lena can’t help but smile back despite her own disbelief that Kara wants her of all people. “So, marry me? So I can properly date you? Preferably in the same country because I mean, Ireland sounds great, but I’m really only on an assistant’s salary and while you pay on the generous side, I’m really not sure if I can--”

Lena cuts her off by kissing her hard and sure as she’s ever been in her life. Kara kind of melts in her embrace and when Lena pulls back and opens her eyes, Kara looks dazed and needs a moment to catch back up to reality. “Okay,” Lena whispers. 

“Okay as in yes? Or okay as in you’ll--”

Lena raises her left eyebrow, “--Kara.”

“Right, of course. I knew that.” Kara grins, pulling Lena in for a kiss. 

For all the preaching that Lena wrote about having a home base, she wonders if Kara really is her home.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Mackenzie for planting seeds into my head...yet again.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
